Side Effect
by Making Derpy Monsters
Summary: Gorix enters a room to sleep in. Parlax is also in that room, with plans of his own... M/M - mind control - rated M for reasons
1. Chapter 1

- ~ author's notes ~ -

hi this is like my third attempt at writing dangerously  
i'd like to thank my pals who read it while i was still drafting it, and for their advice on the little things, like whether or not cock or dick is the better word to use

yeehaw, please have a good time

He held an old photograph in his hand. It was one of him and his former best friend, all faded and slightly grainy. It was a reminder of far happier time, before the war, before he knew. It took much more than a mere disguise to hide himself from someone like that. But he was ready to bring his best friend back into the fold, whether he wanted to or not.  
"Parlax! Get in here!" Doctor Sloth must have wanted something, probably an inane something, and there was probably no one else who could have done it currently. The grundo got up and halfheartedly made his way to the main room on the spaceship. Sloth, as usual, was grumpy.  
"Can you believe that those Resistance fools have foiled my plans again?!" He shouted. This was probably the fourth time in the span of two months or so that his plans were foiled.  
"Do you want me to do something about it?" Parlax asked, rolling his eyes a little at Sloth's melodramatic view of the situation.  
"Do you really think you could do anything about it?" There was a hint of contempt in the mad doctor's voice.  
"Of course. Perhaps if one of their agents went missing... Or rouge..." A sly grin lit up Parlax's face.  
"And how do you think you're going to do that?!"  
"Oh Doctor, if you'd let me then maybe you'd see."  
Sloth grumbled a bit. He was clearly skeptical of his subordinate's claim, but he was also starting to grow desparate.  
"Alright," he grumbled, "But you better not mess this up."  
With a grin, Parlax was out in a flash. He almost immediately went up into an air duct, where he could move around the spaceship without interruption. He already had a plan worked out in his head as to who, how, and what he was going to do to his victim.

It was 20 hours in on this one mission, and Gorix hadn't slept a wink.  
"Goriiiiix! Can we take a naaaaap?" His companion, Cylara, whined. They were both very tired, but it was too unsafe to go and sleep.  
"We're in enemy territory," he responded, "We can't just stop here and sleep."  
"What if we found a hiding place?"  
"Then I guess so."  
Cylara was quite excited about the prospect of going to take a nap, and even though he didn't show it, Gorix was too. It took another hour, but they found a safe spot in a relatively unused nook on the spaceship. Cylara quickly fell asleep, while Gorix was still on the watch for someone or something to come and attack. He could have sworn he had seen someone, or heard a coin drop. There was the pitter-patter of someone's footsteps. Gorix felt that there was definitely someone there, and it wasn't just the early stages of sleep deprivation setting in. The footsteps just kept droning on and on, just outside of the Grundo's line of sight. He found it frustrating, seeing as he couldn't tell what he was really following. The footsteps then stopped long enough for Gorix to catch up to them, which took about a couple hours and led him to the opposite side of the spaceship.

A door opened. All Gorix could see was Parlax, still alive, grinning wickedly. He immediately went on the defensive, even though his mortal enemy was not going to attack him.  
"Relax," Parlax said, "It's just a room."  
"Why should I?" Gorix shouted back in response.  
"You look tired, old friend."  
"Don't call me a friend!"  
"Alright, alright," Parlax rolled his eyes, "You can sleep in here if you want."  
"And why should I? Won't you try to kill me?!"  
"No one is going to find you here, geeze."  
Gorix seemed to relax a little. There was a small part of him that desperately wanted to believe that Parlax really was still his friend, and that one day he was going to come back, safe and sound, to the Resistance. Parlax knew full well of this, and was perfectly willing to exploit it.  
Parlax moved out of the way, leaving enough room for Gorix to enter. He made sure to show that he was unarmed, and that this was a regular room. Hesitantly, Gorix entered the room, the door sliding closed behind him. The room was simple, almost spartan in decoration. There was a bed, lamp, and a chair, and a small bathroom off to the side.  
"Relax," Parlax said, "And make yourself comfortable." He had one hand in his pocket, fingering a small vial and a coin attached to a string.  
Gorix looked around anxiously, searching for any cameras or microphones, or any other surveillance tools in the room. Meanwhile, Parlax silently pulled out the coin on a string.  
Eventually, Gorix settled down with sitting on the bed. He certainly wasn't going to sleep with someone like Parlax in the room.  
"Gorix!" Parlax called, holding the shiny coin a few feet away from Gorix's face.  
"What do you want?" Gorix snapped, though his attention was mostly focused on the shiny coin dangling right in front of his face. It started to sway, back and forth, with it, the blue grundo's eyes.  
"Relax..."  
"Mmmhmmm..." Gorix faintly nodded. It was clear that this lack of sleep was starting to get to him.  
"Just listen to me..."  
"Mmmhmmm..." Another nod. Parlax grinned again.  
"How do you feel?"  
"Tired..." A glassy fog seemed to veil Gorix's eyes. This was a huge success for Parlax.  
Pleased with his plan so far, Parlax decided to gloat out loud.  
"I can't believe that the old coin on a string trick worked!"  
"Yeah no, fuck you." Gorix sneered. Parlax groaned in annoyance.  
"Ok, so how are you really feeling?"  
Gorix frowned a little. "Tired."  
"Are you thirsty?" Parlax fingered the vial in his pocket again. This was the real secret weapon, the real shackles.  
"Hmmm..." Gorix had to think about that for a minute, "I guess..."  
Parlax walked over to the bathroom, saying "I'll get you a glass of water."  
He gently pulled out the vial, pouring its contents into a styrofoam cup. He then filled the cup with water, watching the light lavender become clear with the rest of the water.  
"Hurry up, I want to go to sleep!"  
Parlax took that as his cue to hand Gorix his water. Gorix snatched the water out of his hands and immediately guzzled it all down. He just felt sleepier after that, but there was something strange about this drowsiness.  
"Relax..."  
"Mmmhmm..." This time Gorix's breathing slowed and his eyelids drooped.  
"Are you awake?"  
"Mmmhmm..." The glassy stare returned.  
"Listen to me."  
Gorix nodded his head in ackowledgement.  
"You are not a member of the Resistance anymore. You left them. How do you feel about this?"  
"I'm tired... Of... Tired of them..."  
"Yes," Parlax smiled, "You are! You're tired of how none of them seem to give you credit for anything, yes?"  
"Yes..."  
Technically, Parlax could snap him out of this trance and have completed his mission. But he didn't. There was so much more to do before the chemicals ran their course through his friend's body.  
"You want to be touched." Parlax suddenly realised that he had a terrible slip of the tongue.  
"Please..." Gorix blushed a lot, even though he still had a vacant look in his eyes.  
"Do you really want to... to be touched...?"  
"Yes..."  
Parlax felt afraid of his newfound power all of a sudden. On one hand, he had complete control over someone, something he had always wanted, but on the other hand there was a part of him that knew how sick this was.  
"Stand up."  
Gorix stood, wobbling slightly.  
"Now I am going to take off that jumpsuit. You find that it brings you a special kind of joy when it is being removed, especially when I do it."  
Gorix nodded along as Parlax slowly unzipped his jumpsuit. There was something intoxicating about having so much power over one single person, and soon all of Parlax's doubts were vastly overpowered by this feeling. Soon, he found his former best friend naked, and couldn't help but to take all of him in. "How did I ever manage to befriend..." Parlax didn't want to finish that thought, he didn't want the sentiment of find Gorix to to be one of the most beautiful things ever to leak through.  
"I want you to... Touch..." Parlax felt nervous about all this, but the control kept him going, "Yourself. Gently, as I take off my uniform."  
Parlax slowly peeled off parts of his uniform, watching Gorix do exactly as he commanded. There was a certain kind of rush to all this, as Parlax found himself also aroused by what was going on.  
"There's nothing wrong with what's about to happen..." Parlax leaned close to Gorix, "Do you understand?"  
Gorix slowly nodded.  
"Good."  
Parlax pulled down one of Gorix's antennae and began to gently nibble on it, teasing a drowsy wimper out of his victim. However, Gorix's body tensed up, like there was something wrong with this picture.  
"Relax. The less you think, the better you will feel."  
"The less...?"  
"Yes," Parlax encouraged, "the less. Just relax and enjoy the ride."  
"Mmmhmm..." Gorix slowly nodded.  
"You like it when I'm touching you." Parlax gently stroked his victim's head, making sure to be methodical in his approach.  
"In fact, it only make you happy when I'm the one touching you. You really like this happiness don't you?"  
Gorix simply nodded in agreement.  
"I am the person you should focus on keeping happy," Parlax gently pressed Gorix against the wall, "Because when I'm happy, you are happy. Say it."  
"When you're happy... I'm happy..." It was getting to the point where Parlax didn't even need to bother with the formalities anymore.  
"When it's only you and me, all you'll want to do is make me happy. Nothing else will come to mind, except the urge to please me. Do you understand?"  
Another nod.  
Parlax started to gently massage the nub on his victim's crotch, feeling his breath hitch with the pleasure.  
"This feeling is what you crave. Nothing else is of greater importance. Only with me can you get this feeling. However," Parlax suddenly stopped all of his touching, "You're going to have to earn it."  
Gorix's dulled eyes went wide with the need for this feeling he had just been denied. Parlax found it a little selfish how he had just stopped, but he knew that if he wanted to be through, he would have to make sure that every command was executed.  
"Beg for it. Get down on your knees and beg." Parlax took a couple steps back to give his victim some room.  
Gorix promptly went down on his knees, looking back up at Parlax with his wide, blank eyes.  
"I don't hear begging. I said beg!"  
"Please..."  
Parlax felt especially smug, and was about reward his victim, until Gorix showed a smidge of resisting.  
"Stop... I don't..."  
Parlax picked up Gorix by the neck, annoyed. He took out the vial again, which had a little over half left in it, and forced it down Gorix's throat. He felt his victim's body grow slack, but still breathing and still with a pulse.  
"Now, let's try this again. This time, I want you to beg to me," Parlax smirked, "And call me Master."  
"Please..."  
"What is it, hmm?"  
"Please... Master..."  
"And what do you want, slave?"  
"To please... Master..."  
"Very good!" Parlax sneered. He was starting to grow a little bored of not being able to get off on this without first setting everything up. He began to stroke Gorix's antenna again, earning a look of stupefied satisfaction from his new slave.  
"Do you feel what's building up? Do you feel the need to cum?"  
Gorix nodded.  
"You want to let all of your thoughts out, along with all that cum, don't you? You want it all gone, replaced with pleasure..."  
"Mmmhmm," was the response Parlax received. Parlax started to slowly work his hands down to Gorix's cock, slowly pumping the shaft.  
"When you do cum, all of who you once were will be gone... Replaced by someone who was never appreciated by anyone, until you met me."  
"Mmmmm!" Parlax could hear Gorix's voice hitch.  
"My my, you have such a low threshold," Parlax sneered as he started pumping faster, "Are you really that malleable?"  
Gorix just tensed up again, but not from a break in the trance this time.  
"Go on, let it all out." Parlax put on his best bedroom voice, as he game one final pump.  
Gorix came, covering Parlax's hand in sticky cum.  
"Hah, looks like I'll need to clean you up!"  
No response from his now silent friend.  
"Oh yeah, you should sleep." Parlax picked Gorix up and laid him on the bed, watching the blue grundo's eyelids close. Parlax then got up and went into the bathroom to wash his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

"Master, I'm back!" Parlax shouted, with a sleeping Gorix in his arms.

"It took you long enough," Sloth sighed, "Though I do wonder how you got him to sleep."

"Oh, just an unmarked vial of mind control serum. Nothing special really, in fact I think it work quite we-" babbled Parlax, until he was interrupted by the Doctor himself.

"You what?!"

"Took an unmarked vial... Of..." Parlax's voice seemed to get quieter and quieter as he was speaking, "Mind... Control... Serum... Oh..."

"YOU IMBECILE!" Sloth roared, "THAT WAS AN EXPERIMENTAL PROTOTYPE! IT ISN'T GOING TO WORK RIGHT!"

Gorix started stirring in Parlax's arms, which started to freak Parlax out.

"Master, cou-"

"IT HASN'T BEEN TESTED ON LIVE SUBJECTS YET!"

"Master, I know now but-"

"WHICH MEANS, IN TERMS YOU CAN UNDERSTAND, IT. DOESN'T. WORK."

Gorix stirred more, with every intention of waking up. Parlax started clutching him in an attempt to keep him still.

"Master, plea-"

"AND IN TERMS YOU CAN ALSO UNDERSTAND, DO. NOT. TOUCH!"

Gorix's eyes snapped open, as he slowly started to take in all of what was going on, but the only thing he knew for certain was that Dr. Sloth himself was yelling. Loudly.

"Master, you woke him up!" Parlax squealed, equally terrified by Sloth's anger and the fact that Gorix might just get violent when he discovers what happened to him.

"Guuuuhhhh..." Gorix groaned groggily. He had no idea what had happened after Parlax slipped him the serum, but all the feeling from his waist down seemed to have vanished. He did remember that Parlax did attempt to hypnotise him in the most cliche way possible though.

"Oh no, oh no..." Parlax murmured, as he tried to cover up Gorix's face to shut him up. This was not good at all. Sloth looked on at the situation unamused.

"I have an idea," Sloth spat out in bitter sarcasm, "Why don't you two SHUT UP?!"

It took a bit for Sloth's voice to register for Gorix, but once it did, he made every attempt to get out of Parlax's hold. Parlax held his hand steady on his victim's mouth, trying to keep him down and, by extension, away from Sloth.

"Mffffmmm!"

"Shut up!"

"Mmmmmfffffmmmmmmmmm!"

This was going nowhere fast, and Gorix was well aware of that. So he did what any sensible captive would do, and licked the hand of the person who held him captive.

"Aww gross!" Parlax moved his hand away from Gorix's mouth, and this left an opening for long enough to let Gorix wiggle his way out of the arm that was still holding him. He promptly fell face first to the floor, since he still couldn't feel his legs.

"Ugh!"

"Dammit!" Parlax muttered under his breath. This was going far worse than he had ever intended it to. Sloth just sat and glared at the two, occasionally shaking his head at their idiotic antics.

"Why can't I feel my legs?!" Gorix yelled, clearly upset by the fact that he couldn't feel his entire lower body, and parts of his upper body were tingly feeling. This caught Sloth's attention.

Sloth smirked, smugly declaring, "That was a prototype that you were slipped! So it does work!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"You were slipped a mind control serum!"

"That was water. Right?"

"No, you idiot. Parlax, like the fool he is, slipped you a prototype mind control serum on accident!"

"Well I could have figured that he was a fool."

"Ah yes, he gets into my experiments without proper authorization from _me_ all the time."

"Well, joining you is probably his biggest mista-"

"Hey! Stop changing the subject!" Parlax interjected.

"As I was saying, he slipped you a prototypical mind control serum. I have no idea what it did to you, and if it wasn't in the testing phase, I wouldn't care. But since it is, I guess I have to care about what happened to you. What a waste of serum."

Parlax was getting quite tired of being berated.

"Master, if you'll exc-"

"But I wasn't done scolding you!" Sloth groaned, annoyed at how much free will this particular minion was displaying.

Parlax decided to get sassy, "Well you're not the one with the prisoner, are you?"

"I wasn't done listening to this," Gorix paused for emphasis, "_Informative_ speech."

Sloth just groaned in annoyance, motioning Parlax off to take his prisoner _somewhere_ on the ship besides annoying him.


End file.
